Unknown
by macfaerie
Summary: Bella was taken and tortured. The title is for a reason. There is sex and blood lust, its a vampire/ human relation. CP / E&B, A&J, C&Es, R&Em. Read to find out what happens.
1. Hostage

Title – Unknown

Chapter 1 – Hostage

**BPOV**

The room is dark. I'm cold and tired and hungry. My arms, legs, and neck hurt. I don't know how many days have passed. I tried counting but gave up when _they_ turned out the lights. _They_ are the ones that took me, cold hearted, calculated killers. Laying here on the dirty floor a small tear escapes my eye. My body betrays me, even now, continuing to give to them everything I have.

I can faintly hear voices; it must be time for the pain, again. It happens less frequently now, or at least I think it does. Either that or my body is learning to deal with it. I hope it's the boy again. He is gentle with me and always asks first. The girl is rough and doesn't stop until I pass out.

Wait … something is different. I think they seem to be arguing. Pulling myself closer to the sound of their voices, I listen.

"_You are a fool. She has no feelings for you. Stop being nice to her!"_

"_NO! She doesn't deserve this. I only shared her with you so that you wouldn't tell the others, and now they know. You can't have her anymore she's mine!"_

"_Fine Edward if that's how you want it. Take her, but Carlisle told me that if you don't bring her home tonight he is cutting you off, and he will send the Volturi after you in three days time."_

"_Rosalie I will kill you for this! I swear!"_

They have names … I hadn't heard their names before.

Distracted by learning something more about them, I didn't notice the locks on the door opening. It's obvious that there are many and a chain too. I hear it drag down the door to the ground, pulling my attention away from this new information.

I don't know why they bother locking me in when I clearly couldn't find the door even if I wanted to. I am too weak and the darkness is completely consuming. I cover my eyes as the door opens, attempting to adjust to the miniscule light it releases.

"Please, no more. I will do whatever you want. I have money I can pay you."

I hear a laugh, sort of, "Hmph, I don't want your money, I have plenty myself."

It's him … Edward.

"What do you want with me? Why do you …" I almost couldn't finish, and I didn't have to … he knew.

"Hurt you?" he finished my question. He voice sounded weak and defeated.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Come, get up. Can you stand on your own?" He asks ignoring my question completely.

"I think so, but … are you letting me go? Just like that?"

There was that laugh again, _"Hmph" _mocking and sarcastic.

"No, I am moving you. I am taking you home."

"Home? You're taking me home? Who's home, mine …, or … yours?"

"I am taking you to my home. My, _father_, has requested that I bring you to him. However, I must hurt you again before we leave. Otherwise, I … we won't be able to make the trip … safely."

"Fine." I resolve bluntly. "I believe it will hurt the least here."

My eyes are still too unfocused to see him clearly. His hair is a messy coppery color, with light shining from behind him it looks that way. His face is shadowed by his size. He approaches me delicately, and kneels between my legs.

His cold hands tenderly roam from my ankles to my knees, and he stops.

"Are you sure that your arm or neck would not be … less … painful?"

"The woman took from my neck last time and you took from my wrists. They are very sore. She took from here …" I said pointing to my inner thigh on my left leg, "the first time she was with me. If you take from here …" I pointed to my inner thigh on my right leg, "it will hurt the least."

I question his kindness, and yet ponder why such a monster would stop to consider my pain.

He doesn't speak but continues to place his cold hands on my thighs. He squeezes them, gently, and moves his knees further between my legs, widening them. My heart, like my eyes, betrays me and quickens at his closeness. He smells so delicious, but not like food or candy. His smell is like a craving you have, but can never quench. Like all the things, you love to smell all at once. It has a dizzying affect on me.

Unable to stop my body from reacting to him, my head falls back and my lips release a small whimper to his touch, and his smell. He brings my attention back by stopping and talking. Which turns out to only further my craving for him, his voice is like smooth silk wrapping me in a sweet cocoon of ecstasy.

"Are you alright? Can I continue?"

"Yes." I surprise myself at how silky smooth my own voice is, inviting him to take what he wants from me.

"It will only hurt for a moment …" His breath is right on my face so close I want to suck it.

I find I am inhaling his words and telling him to take me. "Yes."

I feel him rub the spot I know will be the location of my pain soon, but I don't care, he is touching me and that is all I can think about. My head rolls back again and my body begs him to touch me, and take from me. My heart rate increases even more, I can feel a slight sweat break out all over my body. Moisture is pooling at my center wetting my panties and calling him to take me.

Lost in lust and sensual delight I'm suddenly spilling over the edge of a giant roller coaster. I feel him rip my flesh, but his lips are kissing the spot so quickly I hardly notice the pain. Uncontrollably my hips squirm under his grasp. He tightens his hold and begins to moan as he drinks from me. Pulling me closer to him, he breathes on my center. My hips thrust off the floor and he grabs my ass holding me up to him. My body gives into the ultimate betrayal, I feel my center tighten and my panties are now soaked with my juices.

His lips open and his rough wet tongue runs across the wound to seal it. I start to whimper knowing he will pull away leaving me wanting him. I raise my head to look at him. I see a bright red glow in his eyes from the little bit of light in the doorway. He licks his lips and I copy him. My body is hot and wet with perspiration and anticipation. Madly my center rocks towards him.

He looks down, and I follow. He pulls me into his lap and grinds me roughly into his crotch. I can feel his hardness. A moan escapes my lips and my eyes roll back into my head. Suddenly he is crushing his lips to mine and I can't breathe, but it doesn't seem to matter. He pulls and pushes me harder against him. Moaning and growling into my mouth.

One hand reaches up to hold my head to him and the other pushes my center as close to him as possible, it's like we are becoming one. My body fits into his perfectly. I wrap my legs around him and let out a taunting moan. Daring him to want me more, push me more, and let me release him.

Before I know it, he flips me onto my back attacking my neck with his lips and tongue, worshiping me, grinding into me.

My body's betrayal of self-preservation astounds me when I hear my lips begging him to take me, take all of me. Pleading with him to come to me, welcoming him inside me.

"I need you inside me, please take me. Now."

Pushing into him harder, he looks me in the eyes and I see their color has changed, the red is gone, and his eyes are a soft honey color. They are, _**not**_ blood red … merciless and hard, but loving and caring.

"Please … Edward …" I pause.

He is shocked but only for a moment. The look on his face tells him something I don't know.

He sits up slightly and unbuttons his pants. I close my eyes waiting for him to fill me, to take me and help me to my own release. I feel a tight tug and hear a wisp of fabric. He ripped my panties off completely, tearing away the final barrier gaining him full access to my traitor body.

My mind is pleading for protection and safety, but my body withers and grinds begging for excitement, and pleasure. I know there will be more pain, careless to its eminent arrival I beg more from him.

"Edward …" I call out his name, earning a strong growl and a thrust.

Breaking my last encumbrance, He fills me pumping and thrusting inside me. He is hard and cold. His hands grip and my thighs pulling my center closer to his. As he pounds into me, my entire body gives over to him. Inhaling his scent, welcoming his breathe and kisses on my hot flesh. I am dripping with perspiration. My legs tingle and burn cold with his touch. My core pulses and burns hot like fire. I scream his name.

"Edward, make me cum."

He grunts and moans at me. Each trust pushing further into me, rubbing at just the right spot. He must be close too, as he begins to pull out further and thrust in harder each time earning a new scream of passion from my lips, begging him to go on, begging for him to release us both.

Finally, I can't hold on any longer and feel my insides tighten, every muscle contracting and embracing his hard cock. As I increase my hold around him my legs pull him into me even more, I feel his cold sap, as it fountains into me, causing me to cum again.

Throwing my arms wide I fall the floor exhausted, cursing my body for its treason and my heart for wanting to have him again.

Exhausted my body lays limp, he reaches his lips to my ear and spits out the words like venom,

"_**That **_will **never** happen again."

A single tear falls from my eye. He licks it off my cheek before picking me up and throwing my weighted body over his shoulder and running us out of the room up a flight of stairs and out into the night. I give into my despair and collapse before we are out of the building.


	2. Home

Title – Unknown

Chapter 2- Home

Ah, my bed. It was all a nightmare. I sat up in my bed and reached for my lamp. Flipping on the light, I looked around at my room. Rubbing my eyes, I looked at the clock, 6:43 am. Flipping on my IPod and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I went into the bathroom.

The place was a lot cleaner than I remember leaving it, but I have been dreaming of a dark dirty basement. Oh, and what an awful, creepy guy to dream about, what the fuck happened to, prince charming?

The bright light was hurting my eyes, so I lit a few candles, and turned it off. Then I slid into a nice hot shower. Reaching for my loufa … where the hell is it, oh, there. Funny I usually hang it on the shower nozzle. Oh well. I really must be out of it today.

Washing over my shoulders and neck I feel a little bump and then another, what on earth. Then I look down at my hands and I have bumps on my wrists. Next, I check my thighs.

"Oh!"

That was all I remember before waking up in my bed again. Shit, it wasn't a dream. A monster kidnapped me, held me hostage, drank my blood, and then fucked me! And I begged for it. Get a grip, the tears fell freely from my eyes. Traitor tears, I wasn't shedding them for what I had just gone through, or a fear of what was to come. I was crying because of him, what he said.

"_**That**_will **never **happen again."

His voice was cold and calculated, like _I_ seduced _him_ and forced _him_ to have sex with _me_. What am I going to do? Realizing I am still wrapped in my towel, I go to my dresser, it's mine but the clothes inside are not. All the underwear is nice, silky, and very expensive.

I ponder who rescued me from the shower, and shutter at the thought that he would show me that much kindness. Once I had some underclothing on I went to my closet, wait _the_ closet, there is no way this is really my apartment. However, I would like to be sure. Looking for my clothes in the closet all I see are dresses some in garment bags, some just hanging on hangers. Where in the hell are my jeans, and T-shirts. What I really want are my sweats and dad's old FPD, shirt.

Walking back to my dresser, I pull open every drawer looking for my favorite things. None of these clothes are mine. Falling to the floor in a monsoon on tears, half-naked, cold, alone, and scared. I begin to give up I just want to curl into myself and disappear.

Suddenly there is a light tapping on my door. I hear a woman's voice soft and gentle. Different from the one I have heard before call to me.

"Isabella?"

How does she know me? How does she know my name? I wait pleading with fate to make her go away. She raps on the door again.

"Isabella, please let me in. I can help."

"Help me how, are you going to free me. Let me go home, to _**my**_ home."

"I'm sorry Isabella I can't do that, but I want to help you, be your friend … if you'll let me. I have some breakfast here … eggs and bacon … some coffee?"

Her voice softened, and then she spoke of food. I wasn't sure, when the last time I ate was. So by fear of starvation I slowly rose taking a gown out of the open drawer. I put it on before opening the door. Cautiously looking both directions making sure she was alone and that _**'he'**_ wasn't with her, or the other woman.

"They won't be bothering you anymore. They are in lock down, on punishment."

"Where am I?" The boldness in my voice shocked us both. I have never had a need to be loud, but given recent circumstances I would say it was called for.

"I want to go home, to my real home, and I want all of my things returned to me."

She breezed past me, placing the tray of food on my bed, _my_ actual bed, and then left the room. Leaving me confused and alone, again. My stomach growled at me for not snatching up the food the second its wonderful aroma hit my senses. I have to admit it does smell delicious, but what if they are trying to poison me, kill me.

"Isabella, I promise the food is safe."

A familiar man's voice surprised me from behind. Quickly turning around I was staring into very familiar eyes. Shaking my head vigorously, my mind began a final breakdown. This couldn't be he helped me on so many occasions.

"Why?" I could hardly speak. "What … you?" Words escaped me. Then it was all black again.

Once again, I awoke in my bed, this time to smelling salts and three individuals standing over me, two women, and a man. Two of them I knew, one unmistakably, but the other … a woman, I had never seen her before. The three of them stared at me with honey colored eyes and pale faces. I wondered if I had finally died, if the shock had gotten to me and my heart had finally given out.

No, that couldn't be, I feel my heart beating in my chest now. Unexpectedly I spoke and shocked us all.

"Are you going to bring the pain again, are you going to … drink me?"

Their faces turned to angry skeletal masks and their eyes turned black.

"I'm sorry, I'll be good. You can have me I wont fight you. Please just … make it quick, I don't like the pain. She … the other woman … Rosalie, she liked it when I screamed … I could see it in her eyes. But …"

I wasn't aloud to speak again. His face softened, instantaneously, and he stopped me by placing his hand over mine gently.

"Isabella, I am so sorry for what my son and daughter have done to you."

"They are your children? Then … but … you, Dr. Cullen, I don't understand."

The woman who brought my food tray in spoke next. She was a short, very petite girl, with short black spiked hair. Her eyes had changed back to their honey color, and her face no long held its angry skeletal features. She looked as sweet and innocent as when she was here earlier.

"Isabella we are all Carlisle's children he has … adopted us."

The other woman spoke next. "Carlisle, how do you know Isabella?"

I answered her, "He saved me."


	3. Hell

Title – Unknown

Chapter 3 – Hell

The women looked at me as if I was a ghost. In some regard, I wish I were.

"What do you mean he _'saved you'_?" The other woman said.

Dr. Cullen spoke, before I had a chance to defend myself. However, it would seem that he and this woman have a strong connection. They completed each other's sentences, as if they shared the same thoughts.

"This is Isabella Swan. She is from Forks, Washington. She's …"

"Chief Swan and his wife Renee's …"

"Yes, she is their …"

"Daughter, who survived the crash. You operated …"

"On her, it's her blood he craves. However, I am not sure what sick trick Rosalie is playing. She …"

"Has fallen away, because of Isabella. Poor Emmett. Why do you think she did it …"

"I'm sure its because of Edwards …"

"Rejection."

"STOP!" it was like a ping-pong match with them. "You're going to give me whiplash. Who is Emmett, Who are you?"

I pointed to the other woman. With her brown, flowing, hair and honey eyes. She could possibly pass for me from behind actually, but the minute you see her face you would know. It could never be me. She is far too beautiful. They all are. I bet even Edward and Rosalie are too.

"Dr. Cullen why did Edward take me, and why did Rosalie help him?"

"Well, Isabella I don't think that Rosalie 'helped' him per say. She probably found out what he did, and to hear Edward talk about you. Let's just say that she was more than likely jealous."

"Of me?"

"Yes. By the way, I'm Alice, and this is my mother Esme. She is Carlisle's wife." The other woman, or girl, spoke up.

The look of her face was humorous. She looked like the cat that ate the rat. Her eyes glistened, and her face lit up like a child on Christmas.

There was a knock on the door. Harder and more pronounced this time. The door opened and a young man stepped in. He was every bit of Dr. Cullen's height. His hair was blonde like Dr. Cullen's too, of course, he wore the trademark pale skin and honey eyes. His build was much the same as Edwards. However, the biggest difference between this man and Edward was that he looked at me with a painful disgust, he held his nose while standing across the room.

"Jasper, honey you don't have to stay in the room. I can hear you from the hallway."

"I know, I was just hope'n that she wouldn't smell so bad … you know with her blood still in her."

"Excuse me?" I had to ask. "You mean, you can smell my blood … from over there?"

Everyone looked around the room and then at each other. I know I needed to stop the denial and admit what my brain had comprehended from the moment that monster stepped through my bedroom window.

As if she could read my mind, Alice spoke to me, breaking my internal edification. Heaven knows I could never think out loud what I was disputing in my head.

"Isabella, Edward was only trying to protect you. He knew what that man was going to do to you."

"That _**man**_, was my boyfriend, and now … he's dead."

"Not really." She put out very matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked almost unable to take any more.

Dr. Cullen spoke next, and the other boy stepped outside the door. Leaving it open a crack, to listen.

"Isabella, I am sorry for everything that has happened, and I'm afraid it's all my fault."

"But how?" I asked.

"You see when your family was in that car accident, I was on call that day. Your mother and father were brought in D.O.A., dead on arrival."

"Dr. Cullen I know all of this, I was there. I was in the accident I saw my dad on the hood of our car … and my mother …" A sob escaped my lips.

Too many years of tears for people who I would never see again, my traitor body wept for them still, and I shook with emotion. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. Only to look up and see it was the one she called, Jasper. Holding his nose with one hand, he was trying to comfort me with the other.

Through my sobs and sniffles, I gave him thanks, "Thank you … Jasper."

"No, darlin, you have been through a lot. I'm sorry for your pain. I feel it too."

It stunned me that he would say such a thing, but some how I felt that his words were true and that he could feel my pain.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cullen please continue. Why did your son and daughter do this to me?"

"Your surgery was long and extensive, Isabella. In the rush to bring you to the O.R., I got a drop of your blood on my shoe."

I couldn't make the connection to what he was saying. "So what? A drop of my blood got on a doctors shoe, in a hospital where he is a surgeon."

"Let me continue please?" I nodded to him. "By the time we saved you, I had long forgotten my mistake."

He bowed his head at the memory. Esme appeared at his side comforting him, her movement shocked me, as much as her devotion to him. I have never seen two people so completely connected.

Alice took up the memory where he left off, her eyes appeared glassed over as if she was in a trance.

"When Carlisle arrived home, Jasper was the first to smell it. We all predicted that he would react like the rest of us, but he didn't." She looked at him with the same love and admiration that Dr. Cullen and Esme did.

Jasper finished the tale. "Your blood smells awful to me. Which is rare because everyone else in the known world smells delicious, in fact overly so. You however don't. _**Not to me**_, but to Edward … it is quite the opposite. Edward attacked Carlisle that night as he came through the door. Ripping his foot clean off …"

Jasper stopped there apparently the lightly green tint to my face, and the shock that appeared in my eyes clued him in to the fact that I was not comfortable with loose body parts.

Alice spoke next, "Oh, Isabella … no, it wasn't as bad as you think. We um … can come apart and go back together, see …" She did that stupid thumb trick my grandpa used to pull on me when I was five, only she did actually take her thumb off.

"What we are trying to tell you is that it's my fault that Edward came after you." Dr. Cullen finished.

He looked sour enough to cry, but for some reason he wasn't spilling any tears.

"it's over now and that is all that matters. Now if you don't mind I would very much like to go home. I am sure that someone is looking for me and I have a dead body in my apartment to explain."

"NO!" Alice yelled at me. "Have you heard nothing we have told you? There is something different about your blood. It makes 'our kind' behave strangely. Not to mention that you are now knowledgeable about things you shouldn't be. Also your health, you … I'm sorry …"

Dr. Cullen finished again, "Isabella you have to remain here or with us I should say, until such time as that you are no long among the living."

He words broke me to my core, surrounded by people and yet still alone. My kidnapper and torturers somewhere close by, I'm sure. A man named Emmett I have yet to meet, a dead guy in my apartment, well maybe on that one, and to make this entire experience more eventful, I still am not any closer to understanding what anyone is talking about.

"All I want to know right now is … Am I Safe?"

"Yes, you are perfectly safe. Just stay in your room … for a while." Alice spoke up.

Each one of them left my room, my cold breakfast on a tray at the end of my bed, I took a piece of toast, and asked myself the question I know they won't answer.

"_How long do I need to stay in here?"_

I vocalized it believing they would no doubt hear me. However, would they tell me what I want to know?


	4. Haunting

Twilight Fan Fiction

**************************THIS IS RATED 'M' FOR MATURE***********************

LANGUAGE, AND ADULT SITUATIONS, SOME NUDITY AND SEXUAL SCENES

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all it's glory, characters, story plots, ect. Are owned by Stephanie Meyer. No copy write is intended with regards to this fan fiction piece. **

**Please enjoy**

Title – Unknown

Chapter 4 – Haunting

**BPOV**

Time seems to pass very quickly now that I'm out of the dark. After I changed into one of the dresses in my closet wishing for 'my' real clothes, the small black haired girl was bringing in a tray with lunch. I was grateful for the food, but she flew in and out so fast I didn't have time to ask her any questions.

My windows overlook a beautiful yard that leads into a forest. I can see mountains beyond that. I could be anywhere. I don't think I am in Washington. It's possible that Dr. Cullen still practices at the Forks Hospital. It's been so long since I was back there.

_Flashback …_

"_Mom, where's my red bathing suit?" I yelled from my room._

"_I'm not sure sweetie, did you check that box in the back of your closet, marked Bella's Summer Clothes." She laughed as she stood in my doorway yelling too._

"_Sorry, I'm almost packed. Is dad home yet?"_

"_Not yet he had some things to finish up at the station."_

"_Can we go get him now?"_

"_No, he'll be home soon, are you done there? I have all the bags in the car, just waiting on you." She smoothed my hair, and kissed my head._

"_Almost I just need to get my suit." I went to the closet and rummaged through the box finding exactly what I needed._

"_I can't wait." I started to jump up and down. "Do you think we can go in the castle first thing, when we get there?"_

"_I'm sure we can do whatever you want." She paused looking at her watch._

"_Where is your father?" Mom whispered while walking back out of my room._

_A few minutes later, she called up to me, "Bella honey, Daddy's home. Bring down your bag, sweetie. It's time to go." _

We sang songs on the way to the airport. I couldn't wait. What 10 year old doesn't want to go to Walt Disney World? Fun in the sun, and all the kool things to do. I never did make it Disney World. To this day, I have no reason to go.

A semi driver fell asleep at the wheel, lost control, and hit us head on. Mom and dad were looking back at me, when it happened. I was the only one who witnessed anything. They never saw it coming. That's all I remember. The next thing I recall a firefighter was talking to me about helping me out of the car. I coughed up some blood and then blacked out again.

The next memory I have is of Dr. Cullen. He was like an angel. I woke up alone and in pain in the hospital, with a broken leg, three cracked ribs, a punctured lung, swelling of the brain from a concussion, and my left arm had been cut from my wrist to my elbow. The blood loss was extensive and they gave me multiple transfusions.

He was by my side every day. He would tell the nurses to be nice to me, and he helped me with my physical therapy for my leg and arm. He told me he was the surgeon that worked on me. I knew he had saved my life. That is how I see Dr. Cullen he is my savior.

I stayed in the hospital for three months. I had no other family that could take me. My Uncle Phil was a Pro-Baseball player and traveled too much. My parents last will and testament, gave guardianship to my dad's best friend Billy Black, of the Quileute Nation Tribe. Their reservation is just outside of Forks. Billy is their Chief, sort of. He has three children twin girls Rachel and Rebecca and their little brother, my best friend, Jacob. Their mom died in a car accident too, when Jacob was just a toddler.

My parents left me everything. The house in Forks, my dad's old Chevy pick-up, and over Two Million dollars in life insurance money, plus my dad's pension from the force. Not to mention the State sued the tucker and his company, on my behalf. That settlement came out to be around $150 Million. Let's just say I never wanted for anything, but I don't live like it.

Billy used some of the money to expand on my house in Forks, and we all moved in there. The girls and I took the upstairs rooms, and Jacob and Billy took the added on rooms on the main floor.

Jacob and the girls attended Forks schools with me. I found out later that the tribe elders didn't like Billy leaving the reservation, but since he was the Chief, they didn't get to voice too much fuss.

After graduation, three years ago, I left Forks and went to college at UCLA. Billy and Jacob still live at the house in Forks. Billy is in a wheel chair. His diabetes caused him to lose the use of his legs. Jacob works as a mechanic. I 'loaned' him the money to start a garage. He has two now one is Forks and one in Port Angles. It was a good investment.

A sudden knock on my door startled me out of my memory trance.

"Come in." I said. My voice was kinda harsh from staying quite for so long.

It was Jasper, "Isabella, If ya want, we have set up a live'n room of sorts for ya." He said while holding his nose.

"Is anyone else going to be there?" I knew they wouldn't, but I had to ask.

"No, sorry. Carlisle is at the Hospital, Esme can't really stand to be around you much. You know the blood thing. I think she might try to get used to it in a couple of days she is sorta still upset at what happened … and Alice and I are going hunting."

"You 'hunt' like what … _humans _…" I whispered out the word 'humans' like it was a secret.

"No. not anymore." He paused closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

He came into my room and sat on my bed. "I used to hunt humans, but when I met Alice she brought us to Carlisle, and he showed us that we can survive on the blood of animals just as easily as humans and when we do … it makes us more … docile. We can live around each other with a more 'human' like existence."

"So … if you guys don't hunt humans, why did Edward and Rosalie come after me?"

"The living room is directly across the hall, please do not … DO NOT! Venture outside of these two rooms. Alice will bring you dinner before we go. She will also check on you when we return. Esme is still in the house, and she can hear you breathing right now. So no funny business. Ok? … It's for your safety. Please."

"Ok …" I knew I was only getting what he wanted to give and apparently, the subject of Edward and Rosalie is off the table.

"Is there a TV in there, at least?" I finished before he left the room.

He chuckled at me, yes and a mini fridge with sodas and popcorn. Oh, and a microwave too."

Then he was gone.

I was alone, again.


	5. Hidden

Title – Unknown

Chapter 5 – Hidden

BPOV

Three weeks, three very long weeks, since Edward brought me _'home'._ Television no longer holds any entertainment for me. Dr. Cullen, rather Carlisle he insisted I call him that has begun loaning me his collection of books, all first edition from centuries past. I asked him how old he was and he told me that they were family heirlooms.

Esme will come into my _'living room' _now and sit with me for longer periods, of time. At first she could only come for a few minutes a couple times a day, but yesterday she and I played cards for almost an hour. We are making progress; she doesn't talk to me unless it's about something we are doing or to ask about my day, and what I would like to eat. I get the feeling she still resents me because of Edward.

Alice and Jasper spend the most amount of time with me, especially Alice. She is always so happy, I find myself feeling happier when she is around. However, I think Jasper has something to do with that too. Because the way he looks at me sometimes it's like he's concentrating, and then I feel giddy, but it fades a while after he is gone.

Alice and I worked out a deal on my clothes. I agreed to let her buy me some new jeans and T-shirts, if she brought everything from my apartment to this house. She was reluctant at first, but after explaining to her it was a waste for me to wear all these nice dresses when I only could sit in either my bedroom or _'living room'_.

I have learned that asking questions gets me nowhere. Edward and Rosalie are still _'off the table'_ subjects. So, is anything that has to do with, where we are, how long I will be here, my 'ex'-boyfriend and his whereabouts and condition, contacting anyone in the outside world, if I can have a phone or computer, and what am I going to do about school.

Alice assures me that everything is taken care of. I'm not so sure I trust that.

I know that my lawyer, Jenks handles everything with my estate, so finically I will be fine and it has only been three weeks, well three weeks here. I presume I spent about the same amount of time maybe more, in the dark.

I shutter at the thought. I don't sleep much, nightmares. Dr. Cullen offers to give me something to help, but … I can't. Having the nightmares keeps it real for me. So that I don't feel like I imagined it or that I'm dreaming.

"_Oh, James … mmmm."_

_I whispered into his ear._

"_Come on Bella, tonight's the night. I want you. Now!" _

_His voice growled at me._

"_I'm not ready yet babe. Please … just a little while longer … we can … _**I**_ can …"_

_I trailed off while trying to unbutton his jeans._

"_No!"_

_He growled even louder._

_The look in his eyes turned them dark red. Suddenly I heard the breaking of glass and a tall man stood in my room just feet away from James and me. His face was pale, and his eyes were black. He let out a growl to rival James'. Then they lunged for each other. They moved so fast I hardly knew who was who, or where they were. _

_I pulled my knees up and started to sob into my jeans. I couldn't look the screams and yelling. The growls and breaking noises. I knew James was dead for sure and I would probably be next._

_Before I could register what was happening, a strong hand grabbed my arm nearly breaking it, I screamed at the pain, instantly the pressure was gone. When I looked up my watered eyes could only see red … I could barely make out the face of the man that had jumped through my window only moments ago. All I saw clearly were his red eyes._

"_Come, NOW!"_

_He screamed at me then hoisted my body over his left shoulder. _

_I hit his back so hard it must have knocked me out. The next thing I saw was a grey room with a dirty grey floor. A brown blanket laying next to me with a bucket of water. The lights were bright in one corner and the rest of the room gradually dimmed until reaching me, it was mostly dark in my little corner._

_Blinking my eyes I closed them again._

"Isabella … Isabella … Bella!" Alice pulled me from the pits of despair before I had a chance to sink further.

She kissed my cheek set a plate of cookies on the coffee table, then twirled out of the room. I started to pick up a cookie, they are still warm, when she ducked her head back through the doorway.

"Get dressed, _nice_. We are going out."

Then she was gone.

I'm beginning to hate being alone.


	6. Hallow

**Authors Note: Feb. 13th, 2011 I changed this chapter, by one word. Sorry but once I found my mistake I had to go back and change it. **

**LOVE MAC!**

* * *

Title – Unknown

Chapter 6 – Hallow

I was hardly able to contain my excitement when Alice told me that we were going out. Taking a big bite off my cookie, I jumped out of my chair and bounced to my bedroom to change and get ready. Even though I wasn't nearly as fast or graceful as Alice and the rest of them, for just a moment I felt like it.

First, I showered, washing my hair twice. Then I filled the Jacuzzi with freesia-scented bubble bath, like the kind I have at home. I scrubbed and applied a mud mask to my face. Next, I shaved my under arms, then moved down to my legs. Lastly, I washed every part of my body even between my toes. Once I felt I was truly clean I got out of the bath just in time to have a heart attack.

"AH!" I screamed, falling to the floor and cursing like a sailor. "Alice Cullen you can not sneak up on me like that."

"Where this, it will make your eyes pop. Oh and don't blow dry your hair, just let it dry naturally. The soft waves look nice."

Alice stood there holding a multicolored sundress, with spaghetti straps and soft flowing layers for the bottom. It had a floral print that swirled in sheer shades of pink, yellow, green, and blue. The fabric was a clingy see though silk with a yellow sold satin underneath. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. Looking at it, I hardly noticed what directions Alice gave on my hair and make-up.

"Isabella …" she called pulling my eyes to her, "did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry, this dress is so beautiful. I don't think I've ever worn anything like it, ever." I exclaimed to her.

Her cat like grin appeared and she floated out of my room, a little slower this time. I actually saw a blurry image of her drifting away.

Taking the dress and laying it on my bed, I started rummaging through my drawer looking for the perfect panties to wear under my dress. Suddenly a loud bang shook my room. Grabbing onto the dresser, instantly I thought earthquake and dove for the open doorway to the bathroom. Sinking down to the floor in just my towel, the banging and shaking came again. My dresser started to wobble. I dodged into the bathroom just in time, before the next tremor caused it to topple over missing me by a fraction of an inch.

Breathing hard and barely able to contain the panic I could feel turning into an anxiety attack I started to scream. Apparently, that made things worse the quaking, and shaking and banging starting to come louder and harder. I wondered where everyone was, why no one had come to save me.

Just then, my bedroom door flew open and the largest man I have ever seen stomped into my room. He bent down and gathered me up into his arm, with out a word. I placed my arms around his neck the best I could. His face softened slightly then hardened again. He carried me out of the room and down the hallway. I was being taken away from, 'my' part of the house.

Too shocked by what I was seeing I almost forgot we were in an earthquake. However, this part of the house wasn't shaking. Curiosity sure woke the cat in me.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded at him.

He gave a heavy sign, scrunched his face up even more, and then stopped.

"What are you doing with me? Put me down!" I demanded at him again.

"Fine." He gruffed.

Then he dropped me. I landed on a soft surface, probably the couch. Why though, and who is he.

"Who are you?" I asked softly.

Finally, he turned to me showing me his full face.

"I …" He stated to speak, but I cut him off.

"Your eyes!" I looked at this bulking man more closely.

The more I looked at him the more he looked familiar. I swear I've seen him before. He started talking again.

"I'm Rosalie's Husband, Emmett."

My mouth dropped open. I had not met Rosalie's husband yet. No one else would talk to me about him either. I had so many questions, but only one thing came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"What do _**you**_ have to be sorry about? Rosie is the one who screwed up." He paused, shook his head, and then continued. "I guess I should apologize to you."

"Emmett you did nothing to apologize for, and if it helps. I have already forgiven Rosalie … and … Eh."

He covered my mouth.

"Stop right there, they can hear you, ya know. Don't say shit like that. Especially about him. He has turned in to a bloodthirsty creature, and you are all that his appetite craves. As for Rose, she knew, full well, what she was doing. She wanted to torture you … because of me."

My mouth dropped, this can't be happening. First Edward wants to eat me, then Jasper wants to get rid of me, now Emmett wants to what … love me? Oh, this is too much. I suddenly realize I'm in front of this man barely clothed, wearing only a towel. My hand raises and lowers from my head to the towel making sure it's tightly around me. Of course, Emmett notices this and starts talking again.

"Marie, do you remember me at all?"

I shake my head. I have never seen him before, in my life. Did he stalk me too? Did we date? Did I see him at a party and got to drunk to remember? No Bella calm down you would remember dating him, I mean my god he's huge, and you don't go to parties. My sanity disappeared quickly. I jumped up and started pacing the floor I had to think. When I hit a wall, or rather what I thought was a wall. He took me by the arms and looked into my eyes.

My intake of breath was audible. Oh, my God … I do remember him.


	7. Hypersensitive Handiwork

_**A/N – You must read or you will never understand!**_

Did you ever have the feeling that everything happens for a reason?

Mr. Walt Disney coined the phrase, "It's a small world", and I believe it with every fiber in my being.

I also have proof that it's true;

My best friend in high school was a girl from Minnesota. She and her family, which included two older sisters and two older brothers lived there most of her life. I have lived in Kansas my whole life. As have my family, which includes all my aunts and uncles

My friend and I met when I was in the 9th grade. After high school, we were roommates.

This is the part in my story proves we are living in a small world.

One night her older sister called to say she wanted to bring by her new boyfriend. I was asleep on the couch when they arrived. I was woken up by a very familiar voice drifting down the hall, and into the living room.

As the three of them rounded the corner, we all were surprised at what we found.

My friend's, sister's boyfriend and I immediately embraced. Hugging and talking as if we had known each other, forever.

I believe her sister said something to the affect of, "How the hell do you two know each other?"

That was the best part.

Her boyfriend and I had known each other all _**my**_ life. As it turns out, he was the best friend of my youngest uncle.

That only one instance I have proof, it really is "A small world after all".

Title - Unknown

Chapter 7 – Hyper-sensitive Handiwork

APOV

_Why am I always saving this girl from certain doom?_

September 13th, 1987

"Alice are you alright, love?" Jasper was speaking, but I was focused.

"I'm sorry I have to leave. I will be back in three days."

I couldn't tell my family where I was going, or why. It still baffled me. I just had my first ever, human vision. I had to leave before Edward returned from hunting or he would tell everyone else.

For some reason, I couldn't let him do that. Then it hit me, if I did the baby would die for sure.

Yes, I said baby. I am currently on my way to Forks, Washington. It's not far from our home in Alaska, but far enough that if I don't hurry, someone else will get to her first.

Sneaking into the hospital, easy.

"Barrowing" a nurse's uniform, easy.

Disposing of the "other" Vampire, difficult.

A vampire posing as a man is working as an orderly to get is jollies. If he is here, when she is born. She will never have a chance.

It doesn't take me long to locate him. As it turns out, he is plotting to kidnap a mental patient. Something about this scenario gives me a chill. Not easy to do considering I'm ice cold already.

_Fifth floor, room 523, Victoria Foster, age 17. Patient is unresponsive to every stimuli provided. Patient has undergone every test provided. Recommendation, permanent placement in the Blue Meadows Mental Hospital._

She might have a better life he changes her. That's it. My solution.

"James, I know you're here." I speak barely under a whisper, no human ear can hear me, but his can.

"What do you want, Angel?"

"You know if you change her instead of eating her, she will have a better life, and I can see you two will be very happy together."

It's obvious he paused to consider it.

Good.

He took the bait. Victoria I wish you a better life.

Now I can attend the birth. This girl will need to be looked after very closely.

Thirteen hours, Nineteen minutes later; Isabella Marie Swan was born. I need to call Carlisle. But what do I tell him. As little as possible, I need Rose to help with this one.

Yes, the plan is set. I love my gift.

September 20th, 1987

The Cullen house moves to Seattle, Washington.

It's not next door to her, but I can keep a close eye from here, and everyone else will be far enough away that they won't smell her.

July 4th, 1990

Nomads Peter and Charlotte, friends of Carlisle have come for a visit, by way of the coast.

Isabella and her family are visiting friends near La Push.

"Alice, Honey? Where are you going?" Jasper is so sweet.

"I'll be back soon, just needing a little snack."

"I'll go with you."

"No, really I want to go alone this time. Promise I'll be back in time for our guests."

They all look at me like my head is one backwards. Come on one, silly, Halloween trick and I can never live it down.

Luckily Edward only see's the part of my vision where Peter and Charlotte are on the beach. I'm able to block the rest, and get out of the house before he can become suspicious.

_Note to self, learn civil war battle hymns in several different languages._

Speeding as fast as I can towards the beach, I find little Isabella wondering off in to the woods.

Where are her parents?

Oh, poor Charlie, Renee is clueless. I will have to keep a better watch over you little one. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her back to the festivities. Mrs. Black is here, she will be more that adequate to watch, Isabella.

"Excuse me, mam. This little tike was heading off into the woods over there."

"Oh, my goodness Bella, honey, you need to stay with Jacob and the girls."

I made my exit before she could thank me, her next line of questioning would have given away too much.

May 19th, 1994

Class field trip to the Seattle Zoo, that naughty Tyler Crowley.

"Alice I'm coming with you."

"Jaz honey. If you come with me how can I get your present?"

"Oh, ok."

"You know Alice, little girls don't make good presents for struggling vegetarians." Edward and his damn sarcasm.

"Edward, be quite. You don't know what you're talking about."

_Oh, beautiful for spacious sky … Oh, belle ciel spacieux ..._

"Alice what …"

His words were fleeting and fading because I was out the door and headed to the Zoo thank goodness Isabella would be closer this time, because I didn't have long to find her.

Meanwhile at the Zoo …

"I bet Bella she can't climb the orangutan fence."

"Whatever Tyler, I can so do it. Wanna see."

"Bella! … Bella! … Bella!" The class starts chanting her on.

And in the shadows is the allusive vampire hunter, he can smell her. Once she falls, he will strike.

I have just enough time to 'barrow' a uniform from the office, and get to the Orangutans.

"Hey, what are you kids doing? Where is your teacher!"

I help Isabella down from her position, only about three feet off the ground, but enough to get her hurt if she falls.

"You shouldn't do something just because a silly boy dares you."

"What … how …"

"My dear girl, I'm like Santa. Always watching you."

Hopefully that will keep her in line for a while.

NOPE!

May 25th, 1994

Three days, I'm surprised she was able to stay out of trouble over 24 hours.

Carlisle and Edward are volunteering at Forks Hospital. At least they were until 20 minutes ago when I called them home for an "emergency". I'll make up something later.

Isabella is taken into the ER an hour later with a broken leg and bleeding, she fell out of a tree.

What is with that girl, does she have no sense of self-preservation. Good God.

December 23rd, 1995

Cut her finger, deep, wrapping presents at a volunteer both at school.

June 3rd, 1995

Had her tonsils taken out. Ok that one is, really, not her fault, but that was hairy keeping Edward and Carlisle away form the hospital. They have taken to volunteering quite often.

October 31st, 1996

Skidded down a hill on her bike in her Genie costume. Stitches and a concussion.

March 8th, 1997

Spring break, a broken arm curtsy of one Tyler Crowley. Stick in the spokes of her bike, meant to be a joke turned out to be a broken arm.

And the last fateful day.

June 10th, 1998

Car accident, parents deceased, Isabella Marie Swan hanging on for dear life.

Carlisle was volunteering that day. Edward said he was spending too much time there and needed a break. When the Swans were brought in Carlisle smelled Isabella right away. He could tell there was something different about her. Lucky for Isabella the doctor in him took over. Unlucky for her he left a drop of her blood on his shoe. However, his priority became saving this little girl's life.

Just like me.

There is something special about Isabella Marie Swan.

There is a connection between her, and every member of my family.

I just have to figure out what they are.


	8. Hush

**Authors Notes: Chapter 6 was changed before the release of this chapter you will see the change here. Sorry to confuse you. Nevertheless, it had to be done and you will see why.**

**

* * *

**

_Title – Unknown_

Chapter 8 – Hush

* * *

_From before Chapter 6 – Hallow_

_"Marie, do you remember me at all?"_

_I shake my head. I have never seen him before, in my life. Did he stalk me too? Did we date? Did I see him at a party and got too drunk to remember? No Bella calm down you would remember dating him, I mean my god he's huge, and you don't go to parties. My sanity disappeared quickly. I jumped up and started pacing the floor I had to think. When I hit a wall, or rather what I thought was a wall. He took me by the arms and looked into my eyes._

_My intake of breath was audible. Oh, my God … I do remember him._

_

* * *

_

BPOV

Emmett and I stood in the middle of what I presume is the Cullen's sitting room. Careless to the how we are dressed, or undressed in my case. He is looking at me, but I get the feeling he's not really _here_. Towering, at least, two feet over my 5'2" frame Emmett is gripping my arms as if he needs me to be real. His golden eyes stare into mine, and I take an audible breath.

It felt like time stopped and the only two people on earth were him and I. Emmett's eyes turn from their golden essence to a dark coal color. Their familiarity yank at my heartstrings, and throw me into another time and place.

They were black in the picture too, but that was just an old colorless photo. Grandma Marie had lots of them in her house. One day when we were cleaning in her attic I found an old wooden crate that had a bunch of pictures in it.

Sorting through them in utter amazement, Grandma Marie and I pulled out old photos of her parents and grandparents. They looked funny and were dressed in strange clothing, and we giggled all the while. That was until we came across a small photo of a young man in his late teens early twenties. The picture was old, and antiqued from aging over time.

He was a handsome young man, and he reminded me of Dad. He had short dark hair like him and they had the same soft, peaceful eyes. The man's smile was the happiest I had ever seen. Grandma frowned at the picture and quickly put it away. I think she may have even cried.

"_Who was that Grams?" _I remember asking her.

"_Oh … That lovely looking gentleman was my brother, but I never actually met him." She brushed the tear from her check._

"_Why not grams?" I looked at her quizzically._

"_Well sweetie, he died before I was born." _I hadn't asked anymore I could see her sorrow.

Before I could process what I was remembering and what was right before me. Carlisle, Esme and Alice swept into the room. My sudden intake of breath must have alerted them like an alarm at the firehouse.

Alice suddenly pulled me to her and set me on the couch. In the same spot where Emmett had dropped me only a few minutes ago. Carlisle and Esme stood next to Emmett, prepared to hold him back if need be.

I hadn't said a word because I pondered what Emmett had just said to me.

"_Marie, do you remember me at all?"_

How would _I_ remember him if _I_ had never seen him? The last several weeks finally caught up with me, and I broke down.

"What are you talking about, remember you? I have never met you in my life." I began to yell at him.

His head dropped. "I'm sorry Isabella … I was confused for a moment." Then he turned to walk away.

Jerking away from Alice I put up my hand to silence her protest. I didn't care if she had seen something or not. I needed to stop this. If there was one thing I could fix it was this situation. Maybe it would expose other things as well. Maybe I could stop living in my little bubble of denial and get some answers to these never ending questions. I need to get this sorted out, _now_.

"Emmett, wait! I know I don't _'remember'_ you, but I do know who you are." My voice grew quiet, but I knew he could hear me.

He spun back to me his face became a blank canvas, as if he were a child of only five or six asking why the sky was blue. Everyone waited looking at me in shock. Everyone except Alice. Somehow I knew, she would know. My eyes made their rounds about the room. They waited on baited breath for my explanation.

"Great-Uncle Emmett …" I paused, and Emmett took a step towards me.

Esme reached for Emmett, but Carlisle held her back. The big teddy bear of a man stopped a step from me, but I wasn't scared. I know from my mom and a lot of family photos that I look just like my Grandma Marie did at my age. I also know that Emmett is Grandma's _dead_ brother.

"How did she know?" I asked before I could catch my tongue.

Emmett answered, "I came home one day. Several years after I … well just … after. Rosalie and I were on our second honeymoon. I begged her to detour our trip, I wanted to check on my parents. When I got to the house a young woman about your age was bringing in groceries. When she saw me she dropped them and the bag spilled all over the driveway. I bent to help her, thinking she was the new family that had moved in." He stopped there.

I could see him take several unnecessary breaths. My hand reached for his face. I coddled his check in my palm.

When Emmett started talking again only he and Grams were here. "Oh, Marie … I'm sorry I came back, and I'm sorry I didn't. You know I couldn't take you with me. This isn't a life I want for you. You need to live a long and happy _human_ life. Get married, have children. Enjoy every day to its fullest. I will always be here watching, taking care of you from a far."

He stopped talking again and our eyes met.

"Emmett, you know I'm not Marie. I'm Bella … her grand-daughter, your great-niece."

"I know …" He said. "You look just like her, and you have her eyes."

Alice hand gently weighted my shoulder. "Bella, why don't you go get dressed. We can still go out and maybe Emmett would like to join us." Her voice was soft.

When I turned I could see a slight sheen to her eyes. I think that if she could cry she would. I know I wanted to. Looking back up into Emmett's golden eyes, he gestured with a nod to his acceptance of going with us.

On the way back to my room I passed Esme and Carlisle. Esme took me by surprise into a comforting hug and whispered her own _'thank you'_ in my ear.

Drifting down the hall brought me back to why Emmett rescued me in the first place. As soon as my eyes fell on the destruction something in me snapped. My mouth opened to release a frustrated scream.

Before I could utter a sound, a soft hand clasped over my mouth, our eyes met. Unable to look away my other senses caught a smell that was very familiar. Panic boiled in my chest, and my breathing became labored.

"If you don't be still, my sweet, they'll discover us before I'm ready." His disgustingly silky voice swarmed in my ear. Just as the passion overtook my heart, the horror overtook my mind.

I blacked out, again.

* * *

I know, I know … "MAC how could you just leave us **_here_**!" This is why. I want you to decide who has Bella.

Send me a review about who you think has Bella!


	9. Hate

**A/N ~ I have agonized over writing this chapter. I know it will be short but read it twice. I feel that you all need to know a little something that you don't. Therefore, you are going to get a peek into the mind of a crazed … well just read!**

**

* * *

**

Unknown

Chapter 8 – Hate

Eward's POV

Pacing the room.

...

Pacing the room.

...

Pacing. The. Room.

...

That is all I can do, pace. I smell her above me. I see her everywhere I look. In the unopened door, standing in the corner, _huddled in the corner_. I'm starting to wonder if I'm crazy. Then she floats into my bed and taunts me with her scent and her voice. Her hands touch me everywhere.

Lying down, a thought dangles in front of me. Instantly anger escalates and permeates around me. I feel the swirl of it drowning me.

"Are you Fucking Insane?" I scream. I know she can hear me, even without my intensified vocal expression.

"Shut the hell up Edward!"

"Rose, you stay the FUCK out of it! I've heard enough from you to last a thousand life times!"

"Edward! So help me if you address her again I will break down this door and kill you myself." Emmett not only thinks he is tough, he is willing to prove it.

"CHILDREN!" Esme's voice booms over our ostensible behavior.

We all internally cower under her maternal rebuking.

Quickly silenced, I can hear her thoughts. I visit Esme's mind often. Especially, in the afternoon's when she is with _her_.

My feelings are confused. I desire to hate her. It is her fault. She coerces me to want her so _damn_ much. I need to drink her to satisfy the monster within me. Killing her would settle him once, and for all.

Then there is this sliver of old, decayed flesh that I swear beats inside me when I look upon her face, or hear her laughter. That part of me grows, and wants to love her.

To make her _mine_ … more than I already have.

Taking her that day was the most effortless and problematical choice I have ever made.

I am not sure I could or would do it again.

Filching one of many unnecessary breaths, it substantiates her mortal essence is still present in my home. My nostrils are suddenly inflamed, and my venom surges pure.

The monster within me pounds at the door, rattles his cage, effectively escaping his prison. I turn in on myself, and he wins. His release drives my questionable sanity.

Jumping to the ceiling, I must get through, I can smell her, and she's fresh. It's so close to my mouth. I pummel the material beneath my hands, clawing and digging.

_A scream? _

What is happening to her?

Is she all right? I scan the entire area. No one can see her. No one is going to save her. She can't die.

Suddenly he's there, her eyes are frightened … he smells her fear. Confusion is in his mind … she is someone else.

I stop.

The confusion has me bewildered. Why does he see this other woman when he looks at her? They are the same, but different.

He is carrying her away.

He is touching her!

Rage building again, I return to my assaulting area and continue. I must get to her.

**SHE IS MINE!**

* * *

IF you leave me a review i will get the next chapter out faster to you!

_**After Chapter Notes:**_

Will the monster get what he wants? Will Edward change when he see's her? Will he make it in time? Will Edward escape with Bella? Or will He be stopped?

The Next Chapter will be back to Bella's Point of view. Now you know a little more about Edward and his family dynamics.


	10. Help

**A/N - I dont know when I can update again. This chapter has taken alot out of me. I tried to express the "fear factor" as my beta puts it, ino this piece. I hope you all can see it. Thank you for reading and Reviewing. Remember ... things arent always what they seem.**

* * *

Title - Unknown

Chapter 10 – Help

BPOV

His hand covered my mouth to prevent my scream. My memories filled with his scent. Unable to stop the rush of fear and terror that haunts me. I collapsed in his arms.

It's dark, and cold. The ground under me is hard, and cold. Panic ensues and my breathing hitches. His scent is all around me, I'm drowning in my own version of hell. However, aside from his smell I recognize another scent, one more soothing, and familiar. It's a personal smell. Like … like me, only old.

I'm afraid to open my eyes. Afraid that I've been dreaming and that I'll wake up back in that dirty cold room, in the dark. Waiting to be bitten, again. A muted crunching sound echoes in my ears. It's close. I feel a wind, like a gust of frigid winter. Opening one eye, I see a shoe. Who ever is attached to it is sitting within a hands reach of me. Shutting my eye tightly I pray them both to stay closed, but curiosity takes over and they open slowly.

"I know you are awake. Do not pretend to sleep. I am done waiting."

That voice … _NO!_

Shaking my head a shriek claws behind my lips, _"NO, NO, NO!"_

My panic stresses, and then falls into complete hysteria. Knowing if I try to run, he will catch me. I sit up quickly. My sudden movement arouses him and he lunges forward slightly, causing me to scream. His hand quickly covers my mouth and I start to hyperventilate.

"You are NOT to make a sound. Understand."

Nodding my head. I attempt to control my endangered breathing. Certain if I try to scream again, he will silence me … for good this time. I reason with hope, that possibly he will spare me the pain.

He pulls his hand back. My eyes following to its resting place in his lap. Drifting I catch a glance where all the scents are coming from. I've been cloaked in his shirt. A fresh burst of memories alarm me. I can see drops of blood and I know, this is the same shirt he wore the last time I saw him.

I struggle to rationalize his motives. Does he want to torture me more? Or … could he possible have held on to it for other reasons? I quiver and shake. My unsteady hands grasps for the hem. His white sturdy hand reaches for mine. I flinch again, this time he pulls back gently. Looking up at him, I can see clearly now. He's topless. The sun bakes down on him and his skin reflects it like that of the water's surface at noon in the middle of July.

"What do you want with me? To finish what you started." I stutter out between gasps. "I know who you are. Edward." I pause to clear my airways.

For a brief moment, I'm in awe. I've never seen anyone look so beautiful. Comparing the man before me now to the man that kept me in that _prison_, I can't believe they are one in the same. After replaying his words in my mind, I'm certain they are … on in the same.

Abruptly his body leaps into the air, but his feet stay grounded. "Really! Do you really think you know me!" he yells at me. "You know _nothing_. You haven't a clue what I am capable of."

In less than a blink, he is gone. I see him standing across the large grassy meadow. Before I can blink again, he is standing in front as if he never left.

"I am faster than you can imagine." He states calmly.

Quickly he reaches over my head, plucking a tree out of the ground, and tossing it across the field, as if it was a long piece of grass.

"I am stronger than you can possibly know." He whispers to me.

Covered in dirt and grass, I pull my knees up to my chest. My hiccupping breaths turn into violent sobs, racking my body harshly. I feel him come nearer to me. Through tear-filled eyes I look up to see his blurry figure kneeling before me, arms at his sides and fists tightly clenched.

Using my dirty hands, I wipe away my tears and rub out my eyes. He looks to the ground, and will not acknowledge me. Pulling myself up I mirror his stance exactly.

"I am fast enough to catch onto your act, and I am strong enough to stand up to you!" I brazenly cast my words at him.

His head snaps up, and our eyes meet.

"Isabella you need to stay away from me." A cool tone flows from his lips.

I know this feeling and I try to shake free of it.

"That would be much easier if you'd stop kidnapping me." I return his words of appeal with my own snarky protest.

A smirk hints at the corner of his likable lips. I can see a playful glow fill his golden eyes. Gazing at him I hadn't noticed, before now, that they aren't red. I have never seen him with these softer, gentler eyes. They look just like everyone else in his family. I question myself. _"why?"_

"What did you do to your eyes?" I asked bashfully.

He blinks twice then shakes his head. "Nothing. For some reason I have been able to resist." He pauses, sighs then warns. "But I do not know how long I will be able to keep things that way."

"How? What makes?" I begin to question his response. "I don't seem to follow. I can't read minds." Finally my thoughts are clear.

"If you feel the need to endanger yourself by remaining so close, I will be forced to let the monster have his way with you." His words stung, but they were true and his eyes never changed they continued to hold the same look. They are somewhere between begging for forgiveness and seductively drawing me in.

"Edward please … don't look at me like that." I send him a plea, in hopes of changing the subject and distracting the _'monster'_ as he would put it.

"How would you like me to look upon you? With a feral scowl, to show you just how much I want to rip at your neck, and drink your very life away." His words dripped off his lips like sugary sweet candy, but his eyes changed and his face contorted into the skeletal demon I remember.

My sobs return. Ashamed at myself for things I can't possibly control, conflict rises in my like an angry lava. The corner of my eye spies his hands unclenched and slowly attempting to comfort me. I flinch slightly, something I imagine only he can see clearly, because he retracts them quickly.

My anger grows more and I look up into his eyes expecting to find the _'monster'_. I'm shocked and surprised to find his face softened and repentant. Nonetheless, his shoulders become severe, and I expect that if he could cry he would breach his killer standing at this very moment and give into it.

Throwing my arms around him, I knock us to the ground. Taken by surprise he holds me to him wrapping his arms about my body, and burying his face in my neck. His breaths are hard and fast. I sooth his neck and head with soft strokes. Until a growl escapes his lips and his hold on me tightens.

"Edward, please … I … can't breathe."

Before I can finish my sentence, he's gone. Suspecting that someone has found us, I quickly scan the area. Climbing to my feet, I panic to prepare a rationale as to why I don't want to go back. For some inexplicable reason I actually want to stay with Edward.

This accepted wisdom shocks me. However, I don't have the time to dwell on it. Edward's arm encircle my waist and I'm hoisted onto his shoulder. The scenery flashes by so quickly my stomach tosses and I close my eyes so I don't throw-up.

We abruptly halt. His footsteps are heavy on hollowed wood. Opening my eyes all I can see are the trees behind us and the bottom step of what I can only presume is the front porch to a cabin.

A familiar smell assaults me. My body stiffens and a solid tear rolls from my eye.

We are here … again.

* * *

Please review ... I need to know you want me to keep going?

What do you think Edward has instore for Bella this time? He has her alone where it all started?


	11. Heartbreak

_**A/N ~ I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. Sometimes when you have so much going on you kinda get burned out, and I think that's what happened. Not to mention. Edward and Bella from this story … were ready to be done. The problem is I wasn't. However in the end I have to listen to the characters because if they don't give me anything to work with, I can write.**_

_**Therefore, Unknown will have two more chapters after this on. I promise you will love them and I wont leave you hang'n (for too long).**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. When this is done if you think I have left any gaps or unexplained storyline they you are welcome to call my on it and ask for more. I will give what I can.**_

_**LOVE MAC!**_

Title – Unknown

Chapter 11 – Heartbreak

"Bella please this is your chance to go. I give you your freedom. Run from me as fast as you can, my family is not far they will find you and take you away with them. Where you'll be safe … from me."

His words ricocheted through me. Bleeding into my mind like poison. So now he doesn't want me. A sob racked my body throwing me into him. The words defied my lips and spoke directly to him.

"You don't want me."

I think I heard my own heart shatter. My lungs quit. My tears dried. My muscles seized in protest to the lack of oxygen. Closing my eyes expecting the blackness to consume me again. My body collapsed into his waiting hands. I expected it to be hard, but he was soft.

I opened my eyes.

His hand smoothed through my hair. He held me coddled to him. Down on one knee he rested to the floor. I don't know whose sobs were worse his or mine. His head suddenly snapped up, and our eyes met. Standing together he stared at me with the most amazing expression.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I had not even realized I made a decision.

Ignoring his question I ask of him my own question. "Why do you cry for me if you do not want me?" My voice was calm and commanding.

"It is your refusal of me." he stated.

I leapt away from him. "My refusal of you! My. Refusal. Of. You." I repeated every word like a slap to his face. I don't stop there, backing him against the wall I continue to assault him with my words, the only weapon I have against this vampire whom I love to hate.

"I'm didn't _**kidnap**_ you. I'm didn't _**torture**_ you. I'm didn't _**take**_ your innocence and cast you aside. I'm didn't kidnap you _**again**_ only to bring to the one place that should, could and does make your entire body reek with fear and loathing. I'm not …" I didn't know I could actually say it but I had to. He needed to know.

My voice lowered and I backed away slowly turning my blush away from him. "I'm not the one who somehow made you fall in love with him." The room was so quite I was sure he hadn't heard me.

_**Please Review, you know I whore for those!**_

_**(Next chapter is with my beta getting edited now. Should be up tomorrow!)**_


	12. Heaven

**A/N – Ok this is the moment we've been waiting for, it's sexy and hot. And so sad! But please read with the knowledge that there is only one chapter left. So if you feel that I've left something out, now if your chance. The last chapter is still being written. And will go to my beta some time this week. I want to post it by Saturday.**

**To My Wonderful Beta NAT YOU ROCK MY SOX BABY!**

Title – Unknown

Chapter 12 - Heaven

**EPOV**

Laying here with my angel in a heaven I never knew could exist. I place a soft kiss upon her forehead. She has detonated the shadows from my cold dead heart, replaced by her loving light.

Her soft hand sears my long dead flesh, as it did the time before, igniting it with her blistering touch. Every moment I spent away from her, I learned what my hellish damnation will be when I am freed of this world and move on to the next. The burning of my body from human to monster is nothing compared to the fire she releases upon me with her gentle caress.

My curse is anew with this revelation. I must have her near me always. I crave her body, now, as much as I craved her blood, before. I know I will never exist with out her, again.

Listening to her slow steady breaths, I ponder the 'what if's' … will I have the strength to ever let her go, when the time comes. Can I bear to turn her into the monster I am, just so I can keep her for all my non-living days? The most difficult question is will she want me for that long.

My fingers lightly ghost over every inch of her naked form. I had promised her … and I broke my promise. I brought her back _here_. To a place she dreads more than any other. Cringing I remember every single detail.

_It was, first, her wide terrified eyes, then the single tear that fell. She realized where she was. The moment I smelled its familiarity I knew. Her heart rate increased, and her palms perspired. Her fear was palatable. _

_In an instant I realized it wasn't just this place. She feared __**me**__, and what I could do to her. I had to make her see she needed to leave the monster and run from me._

_The words she passed between us as I approached her shaking form were my undoing. She closed her eyes, and fell into my waiting arms. I'm sure in fear of what I might do. My aching dead heart longed to calm her. I reached my steady hand up to her beautiful face tenderly stroking her rosy cheek, then caressing her long tresses. I began to sob with her. Unshed tear caused my body to convulse._

_She believed I didn't want her. How could she refuse my love and think that it was hate driving her from me._

_Her heart rate increased, and I withdrew immediately. She flinched at my sudden movement. Frustrated with myself, will I ever stop hurting this beautiful woman. Will she ever be able to forgive my transgressions, and see that I only want to love her?_

_She backed me to the wall, her strength renewed as she assaulted me with blow after blow. Everything I had done to her, each one striking me harder. She had calculated my every move, stored it way and was now assailing me with them. Each mistake, no what I've done I could never count as mistakes, for if I had never taken he. I would never have realized my love for her could outweigh the huger._

_She turned away from me. Her closed mind, and closed eyes left me in the darkness of what she was thinking or feeling. _

"_Please … look at me …" I begged her._

_Her eyes shot straight to mine, her breathing stopped._

"_Breath, Isabella." _

_She exhaled the most delicious scent. It drove through my blockade of senses assaulting the monster with in me. He rattled his cage in a feeble attempt at seducing my wild side. He mocked my confidence with Rosalie's words __**"… she has no feelings for you …"**__ Spinning away from her I wanted nothing more that to flee and never return, however, what I wanted more was to stay and show her she can trust me not to hurt her, and to show her how much I love her._

_Battling with myself I scream in my head. __**What kind of monster can love an angel!**__ My hands are sifting through my deranged hair. _

_Suddenly a flaming touch is caressing my shoulder. Looking back into her deep chocolate orbs of compassion, I see the pools of moister threatening to fall from her eyes. With out warning, I turn and embrace her, gently, peppering her neck with feather light kisses. If I could cry her tears I would. If I could take back all the pain I've caused her I would. If could leave her … I would._

This is my fate. I knocked on her door and when she answered I glimpsed heaven, only to have the devil laugh in my face and accost me with her delicious scent. Impeding my oxygen supply her aroma was prohibited from tempting the monster. His anger soared at my courage to defy him.

I will not hurt Isabella again. I will love her, and I will do all in my power to show her she can trust me. Her love … I will work to earn. No matter how long it takes.

**BPOV**

If I died right now, I could die knowing I've loved beyond all measures. This is my heaven. My hand rests on his solid, strong chest, but this chest belongs to the gentlest giant. I now know that fairy tales are true, but also the scary stories about monsters are too.

How this leopard changed his spots I will never know.

_At first I tried to put on a brave face, when he set me down in a small cozy living area. I blinked to the adjusting lack of light, remaining soundless. I was scared and angry. One traitor tear escaped its prison. My heart pounded with anger at myself for allowing these emotions to show. I would not beg for freedom and I would accept my damnation, whatever fate had in store for me is what would be._

_He stepped forward and I closed my eyes, wishing he would just hold me. Instead he told me to leave, to run from him … forever. It was then I had rationalized he never wanted me. He has always taken what he wanted and then pushes me away. _

_Falling into his arms, I was engulfed with the fear and misery those thoughts and his actions caused. I'm not sure where it came from, but I had made the decision to stay with him. Then he confessed I had refused him. I was aghast as to where this idea had come from. I had never refused him anything. I gave myself to him, some times against my own will to do so. Backing him into a corner, I began a tirade of accusations to hold him accountable for what he has done to me. _

_Somewhere along this journey I fell in love with Edward, and my clouded mind chose this moment to reveal that to him. Turning away, I stood quiet waiting his response, wondering … if he would be angry that I had gone against him, and fallen in love. Despite his commands that we be apart, that he was a wretched monster that would devour me whole._

_I felt his cool hand gently caress my warmed cheek. My eyes filled with tears because I wanted nothing more that to understand the amazing man that stood in front of me. I knew there was goodness in him. I knew he could be gentle. I had already experienced it. Although he promised, __**"this will never happen again …"**__ I knew he was capable of some compassion._

_Then he asked me to look at him. I did, and what I saw scared me. He looked so broken, so sad. I couldn't breath, had I done this to him. Had I caused him this much sorrow and sadness? It broke my heart. _

_He next commanded me to breath, I hadn't realized I was still holding my breath, and released it at once. Exhaling quickly, he flinched when I did. Suddenly I realized my presence must hurt him so much. To deny his true nature and to keep from drinking me he must be struggling so desperately. _

_Then he turned away from me. I reached for him, to tell him he didn't have to torture himself this way. That he could have me. That I would give myself to him, he could drink me and it would be ok._

_When he turned and looked into my eyes, I don't know what he saw, but suddenly I was in his arms and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. I knew in that instant I would do anything to stay with him. _

_I don't know how it happened or why, but Edward Cullen has changed my life._

_Closing my eyes again to the wonderful sensations coursing through my body, he peppered my neck with feather light kisses. I didn't fear he would bite. Something told me those days were gone. All I would ever receive from Edward were loving, tender touches._

_My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer to me. I tip toed up to his height and pressed my own lips to his jaw line. No matter how hard I pressed he would only feel the touch of a small human, light and soft. It elated me that I could be his gentle savior. _

"_**Take me"**__ I whispered to him._

_He pulled away, with a look of alarm._

"_Do you mean it?" He asked._

_I moved my head up and down slowly. I wanted him to know I was sure. He could have me now. In a gentlemanly fashion, Edward scooped me up into his arms and rushed us down a hallway and into what looked like a bedroom. _

_I was quickly cast upon the bed, as he flew around the room lighting candles. The room illuminated with a soft glow. Light flickered off every surface. Edward stood at the end of the bed. He looked timid and I smiled that he could be so shy._

_Patting the space next to me, he walked at a humans pace and sat down facing me. I reached for his hand and he willingly gave it. The progress we had made in such a short time was insurmountable. I had to make the decision. My life was a blink of nothing before. It was completely unknown to me what existed in this world. Now I knew. I knew that Edward craved me, and he needed me. I could be what he needed. _

_I eased myself flat on the bed, pulling him with me. Turning my head to face him, I exposed at much of myself as I could. When a measurable about of time passed, and he did nothing, I looked into his questioning eyes._

"_Edward … you can have me. I want you to." I said softly and matter-of-factly._

_His questioning look broke into a humorous one. "Isabella, I … I do want you, but I'm afraid not in the way you think I do."_

_What could he want if not to drink me? I knew he would never want to touch me in any other way. He said so; almost demanding that he would not want to love me._

_I held his hand tighter. "Don't … you want me ..." I asked with a shaky breath._

"_Yes, I do." He said._

"_Then why? Why did you say …" His other hand halted the movement of my lips._

"_Isabella … I want to …" he paused and closed his eyes, pulling his hand out of mine and pinching the bridge of his nose, "I want to love you … to make love to you." _

_I barley heard him. I couldn't have heard him right. He said he wanted to make love to me. But … but I thought he wanted to … to … eat me!_

_I quickly sat up in the bed, bringing us even closer together. "What did you just say? Did you say you … want … to … make love to me?"_

_He nodded, yes._

"_But, I thought you hated me, and just wanted my blood. You … you … you said last time that …" I couldn't finish. My tears were on the verge of making a very large presence._

"_I … Bella please understand … I'm a monster. When I … when we … you touched my heart, my cold dead, non-existent heart. You gave a dying man his first breath in a new life. I only said those things because I knew you could never want me, you could never … love me."_

_He hung his head waiting for my rejection. Little did he know I couldn't reject him. I wanted him as much as he, apparently, wanted me. I quickly jumped into his arms wrapping myself around him, and forcefully kissing him everywhere I could. _

_His arms encircled my body, enclosing us in a cocoon of lust and desire, and … love. I gently pulled back from him and began to unbutton my shirt, his shirt. When he realized what I was doing, he removed my hands._

"_Please … let me?" he asked in a soft velvety voice dazzling me with his scent._

_I pulled my hands away and slowly lowered myself back down on the bed. Edward positioned himself to lie next to me. Slowly he unleashed every button, keeping the garment closed so it still covered me. It was like unwrapping the most extraordinary gift. _

_When he was done his hand slipped inside the fabric, and he nudged it to the side. It spilled over the right side of my body exposing my blushed skin, delicate breast, and hardened nipple. _

_Edward leaned in and took my nipple into his mouth. I arched my back in elation at what his mouth and tongue were doing with my body. I could feel him only use his lips and tongue, but the sensation was heavenly. I didn't know it could feel so good._

_While his mouth was busy, his hands worked on freeing my body from his shirt, in a matter of breaths I was snuggled beneath him, his cold hand caressing my entire body. As if he would commit each inch to memory. His hand roamed my body like the sands blowing over the desert. While one hand moved down to my thigh his lips kissed across my chest to my other lonely breast and he licked and sucked his way to my painfully tightened nipple pulling it into his mouth, carefully. Licking it wet, so that when his cold breath whispered, __**'delicious'**__ against my skin the puddle between my legs became a pool of desire. If Edward continued this heavenly torture I would only last a few more minutes._

_He must have sensed my distress because his lips then made a trail down my body across my navel kissing and licking, and sucking lightly. Never his teeth, Edward not once even nibbled at me. My mind had been flooded with all the sensations of his touches and his smell, his kisses and his whispers of pleasure. When he had lowered himself to my core I moaned his name, raising my hands above me to grasp the metal bars of the bed. _

_He blew a cold long breath on my wet center, using his tongue to tease my sensitive bud. My legs spread wider and my back arched higher. His hands continued to explore every part of me, from the outside to the inside. When his cool fingers pushed into me the warmth that had started to blaze, tempered and I could feel the rush of emotion that had been held back by my body's heated lust. I could see him work me over into a frenzied desire for release. It was the moment that I adjusted to his fingers inside me that he pulled them free, I heard the smack of his lips as he greedily sucked them clean. The word __**"delicious" **__once again fell from his alluring lips. Before I could rise up to kiss those lips, he lowered himself to my captivating center, it had his full undivided attention. _

_Edward began to devour me in a way I never expected. His lips crashed into me, his tongue lapped at me as he gently sucking away every drop of wetness that seemed to flood from me. I thrust back on to the bed rapturous. Stars danced behind my eyes. His lips and breath and talent … had melted my resolve. Causing an electric current to flow over my entire body, goose flesh covered me and a chill passed through me, the tight rigid muscles low in my belly sprung releasing on him._

_My breathing that had been toiled and sporadic, worshiping and chanting his name calling him a God. Once I stilled under him, I could feel his elation and the smile he wore only for me. I chanced a glace at him. Watching as he stalked up my body, I held tighter to the bed railing, as if my life depending on my death-like grip. Once his naked form was positioned over mine, I couldn't help myself …_

"_You're naked …" gasping still I barely released the question, "how?"_

_He shrugged his shoulder and the strangest look crossed his face, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I took them off a while ago … I just managed to keep you too busy to notice."_

"_What other tricks can you do, because you've worked your magic all over my body?" I breathed at him while leaning in to capture his lips in mine._

_Lip-locked without out a trace of oxygen, he broke way leaving me breathless, "Why don't I show you, my love."_

_I don't know how he did it, but I came again, __**instantly**__. Just the sound of his voice and the words 'my love' falling from his caressing lips, Edward had me … completely. _

_Calling his return, we united closing all space between us from head to toe. His kisses were slow and tortuous. He powdered them all over my neck and along my jaw line. Using his arms, he lifted his body above mine. We pulled apart and I took my hands from the headboard, placing them on his chest. _

"_Edward, make love to me …" I pleaded, "let me feel you inside me." My tone was husky and my hooded eyes gave away, my blissful condition. I was high on Edward and what he was doing to my body._

"_Isabella my love I will spend my forever making love to you, if that is your wish."_

_Locking my hands at the base of his neck I pulled him to me again. Desperate for the space, and everything that stood between us … to disappear. Gently pressing down on me, Edward's form melded into mine. We were perfectly matched, but I wanted more … I wanted us to be evenly matched._

_I could feel him between my legs, the tip of him patiently waiting permission, at to my core. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and then looked into my eyes, asking for what I knew we both couldn't deny each other any longer.. He would only join with me, instead of taking from me._

_I nodded and closed my eyes, as he entered me slowly. The adjustment started out uncomfortable, not as it had the first time. This time Edward was tender and considerate. He slowly kissed my neck and whispered his love in my ear. This time he felt different, I felt different. It wasn't the blood lust driving him, and I wasn't dazzled by this vampire charms. This time I welcomed him openly, effortlessly, and captivated by our mutual love._

_Once he was completely sheathed inside me he halted, looking into my eyes. I could see everything in his, all the desire … and the pain. He knew he wanted this to be more for me, better … than before. _

_The slow tenderness of his entrance had already proven how soft and gentle he could be, and how he regarded me differently now. Caressing his cheek, I knew I could ask him for more, and he would concede. _

"_Edward I love you, and I need to feel you, please." _

_It was all I could say. Slowly he pulled out of me then, lowered his lips to mine demanding my every breath. Once stated with a kiss he thrust into me, I moan in pain and pleasure. It was painful to feel him so fast but with the pain came the pleasure, of having him give himself to me, as I did to him … completely. _

_He released my mouth, pulling out of me at the same time, blowing hard unnecessary breaths on my face. They matched my own, very, necessary ones. Tumbling pleasure taking over, he thrust into me again. This time latching his mouth onto my neck, licking and pulling at the skin with only his lips. _

_I wanted him rougher and harder. Begging for more, he began to thrust harder each time cementing his tenderness with a kiss to somewhere on my face or neck. When I begged for him to go faster, he warned me that he wouldn't last. I felt my insides tighten around him, I was so close._

"_Oh, my angel … you feel so good. Love … please if you continue to squeeze me like that … Oh … Isabella!"_

"_Edward … Oh- uh … harder, oh … faster … Uh I'm there YES! Edward!" After a moment I extinguished the last bit of air left in my lungs and whispered "I love you." in his ear._

_We both had climbed and fell together. Falling into my arms Edward kissed away the beads of sweat on my temple, his lips lingering there for a long moment, and then he turned my face, looking into my eyes._

"_Isabella Swan … Will you marry me?"_

I didn't have the strength to answer him, and at the same time I couldn't believe he was asking me. I'm not sure if I fainted from euphoria or if I passed out from sear exhaustion, but either way. My dreams were of a future … a future where Edward and I could have a life of forever.

When I woke up still in Edwards arms, I knew the only answer I could give him.

"Edward."

"Yes, love?"

"I will marry you on one condition …."

"What is that my angel?"

Propping myself on one elbow facing him I was ready to give him my life and for that he had to promise me his … his forever. "You must change me … make me a vampire too."

Edward said nothing.


End file.
